User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki True-Clown-Prince! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 18:42, November 9, 2011 Dragonslayers Well, you can make a dragon slayer of any canon element you want without permission. The issue is original element ideas that the users of the fanon came up with themselves. You need their permission, since they came up with it. So you can make a, for example, Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning etc.( you know, the elements seen in canon) if you want without permission. But say you want to make a Crystal Dragon slayer, you'd need the permission of the creator. And if you want to make your own new style, it has to make sense and be approved by an admin(preferably Persona for that stuff). Does that answer your question? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Things got changed around here and there. Since it says you don't need permission, then you can make a Darkness or Light Dragonslayer. Any other questions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm curious, how do you plan to use him? I use Team Natsu in my storyline, actually. So yea, Natsu could be in your storyline. But you can't change his magic or any of his abilities, just so you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea, you can use them in your story. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that's a no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) There's no combinations. Except Lightning/Fire, since it's been seen in canon. Ash, Aha, and Persona actually made a style based off that. Ask Ash about that, if you're interested in it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I usually leave Slayer magic stuff to Persona. But he's in Japan at the moment; limited in how he can communicate. So talk to me. What's your Slayer magic idea?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Griffin Slayer? I'm pretty sure that may of been rejected in the past. Also I dont know about that. They don't have a special abilities or anything big like that, that work with the FTverse. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No, it's fine. I'm an admin, that's what I'm here for. :) What do you mean fire and steel? Slayer magic spawns from some type of incredibly powerful magical creature. I'm confused, what exactly are you asking? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh so you mean like knowing two dragon slaying styles? Well, that's possible. As for having Dragon slaying magic and God slaying, having both would be over-the-top. But knowing two styles of DS magic is possible, as you said. So you want to give a character both Iron DS magic and Fire DS magic then?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna get a second opinion about that from Ash. It's plausible, but just gonna hear what another admin has to say about it. So until then, hold the phone on that, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, happy to help. You don't need permission for Darkness or Light DS magic. So you can make a Darkness or Light Dragonslayer if you desire. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sky, Wind, Air are all the same. So just make a Sky dragonslayer. And I know you're wondering. But Wendy is more support and healing-minded. Just say that your character's dragon taught them from an offensive perspective or something along those lines. People have made Ice dragonslayers before,'' I think''. But go ahead, anyway. If someone asks, tell them I gave you permission to. With that said, any other questions? I gotta go in a bit( gotta study for microeconomics and have a class later :/) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, glad I was of help. Anywho, good luck with your stuff; have a nice day/night. Peace. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Elaborate on that with an example, please. If you want to use someone's original magic, then simply ask them. As for too strong, what do you mean by that? If you mean create Overpowered magic, then that's a no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You need permission from the creators, I'm sure I told you this already.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) We decided on No for now. Sorry, man, could change. Natsu in the latest chapter is an exception. The rule could change though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Truth No,I still think your character is better.Anyway,do you mind if I use Hyōrinmaru's picture? Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Story I haven't yet but I plan to. Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Demon Slayer Sure, which type did you have in mind? Jet Talk 07:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Planetary Slayer May I ask which one?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh right oh right i guess it is i actually wanted to edit it today to make the New-Style free